


someday, darling (someday)

by jemmasimns



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Angie had done more than get Peggy an escape car? short fix it fic for s1e6. kisses ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday, darling (someday)

Sticking her hand outside the window, Angie waved Peggy in fervently, offering her a hand.

“That was something else,” Peggy admitted, dipping inside the window with Angie’s assistance. Grasping at her waist as she helped her down to the floor, Angie gave Peggy a wide-toothed grin.

“Dontcha think?” Angie replied, waiting a moment before releasing her grip.

“You _belong_ on the stage,” Peggy said, breathing out a sigh as she felt the tension leave her body, glad to be on more stable footing.

“I’m starting to think so, too,” Angie joked, gazing towards the door as she recounted her performance from just a few moments ago, “those guys didn’t know what hit ‘em.”

“They truly did not,” Peggy smiled.

“Can I say it?”

“Say what, exactly?” Peggy raised an eyebrow, smirking. She wished desperately they could stay like this forever―banter and chat about such things. She knew there was a time and place for these kind of pleasantries, and now was surely not it.

“That I _knew_ you were more than a phone girl,” Angie grinned, swatting at Peggy’s shoulder.

“Am I really that obvious?”

“No,” Angie shrugged, “I’m just good at seeing what’s below your surface, English. And it ain’t all afternoon tea and crumpets.”

Peggy chuckled, “I’d love to know what’s going on in my own head sometimes, to be honest. I’m glad someone does.”

“That’s what I’m good for, Peg.”

“And much more, Angie,” Peggy said earnestly, tapping her foot anxiously against the hardwood floor, “I can honestly not thank you enough.”

“Oh shut your trap,” Angie shook her head, taking Peggy’s hand and giving it a friendly squeeze, “I know a goodie when I see one.”

“I’m glad,” Peggy nodded, sighing and turning her head towards the door, “but unfortunately, I do have a federal agency on my coattails.”

“Oh, shucks,” Angie frowned, “I almost let myself forget about that.”

“I’d hope you soon do, Angie,” Peggy said seriously, “this is my problem, not yours.”

Angie shook her head, frowning ever so slightly, “We’re friends, English. I’ve got your back, meathead agents or not.”

Peggy, realizing they were still tightly holding onto eachother’s hands, took the opportunity to squeeze Angie’s reassuringly.

“As do I yours,” Peggy affirmed, “but there is more to this than I do care to tell in the little time I have left here. As much as I try to play the part, I need time to formulate some sort of escape plan.”

“Oh!” Angie chirped up, wide-eyed, “I may have somethin’ for that.”

“Oh?”

“I got family everywhere, Peg,” Angie laughed, “I gotta have someone who can get you a car on the easy.”

“I don’t want to impose―”

“Oh, English,” Angie shook her head, letting go of Peggy’s hand in favor of scanning her dresser for a phone, “you gotta stop with all that tough biz, really.”

Peggy laughed, adoration clear in her eyes, “What else but tough can you be in a man’s world?”

“Attractive?” Angie guessed, picking up the phone and dialing out a number.

“Well, we aren’t all blessed with the option of being both, now are we?”

“Oh shush it, you,” Angie smirked, her cheeks warm, “oh―oh, Harold? Are you there? Hiya, Harold. Sorry for interrupting you, uh― I kinda need a favor.”

 

//

 

“All set,” Angie grinned, dusting off her hands comically as she set down her phone. Peggy, who had seemed preoccupied with the wall until then, looked up and met her with disbelieveing eyes.

“ _Thank_ _you_ , Angie, really,” Peggy said, giving Angie a sad smile as she approached her.

“It’s nothin’,” Angie shrugged, “he’ll be dropping a car down near the Dublan House; it should atleast get you out of town for a while.”

“Perfect,” Peggy nodded. Angie nodded in reply, unsure what was left to say.

“I’m gonna miss you, Peg, really,” Angie admitted, bowing her head.  
“You as well, Angie. More than you know.”

Angie sighed and wiped slightly at her eye, trying to prevent the tears that had been sitting there from her previous act from falling. Peggy quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug, causing her hands to fall to her chest; she could feel her heart beat quicken through her palms. If Angie were to call the mood anything, it was a mixture between regret and a little bit of something else.

Releasing her from her grasp, Peggy gave Angie one more sad smile before starting towards the door. Before she could stop herself, however, Angie strolled forward and grabbed Peggy’s hand, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Hm?” Peggy asked, turning her head slightly.

Angie shook her head, as if arguing with herself, before reaching out to touch Peggy’s cheek. Peggy’s eyes widened, but then shuttered and closed. Angie felt herself freeze up in the touch, her bravery and overwhelming longing no longer enough to move her forward..

Sensing Angie’s apprehension, Peggy’s eyes fluttered open and she stared openly at the other woman’s face, something between intrigue and disappointment growing on her lips.

“You worry too much,” Peggy laughed, taking Angie’s chin and leaning into her―pressing their lips together with as much tenderness as she could muster. Angie leaned into the kiss and let out a small, excited noise, smiling against Peggy’s lips.

“You’re one to talk, English,” Angie laughed, retracting her head and resting her forehead on Peggy’s, “and look at that, now I have _another_ reason to miss you.”

Peggy shook her head, placing one more kiss to Angie’s lips before heading back towards the door.

“See you?” Angie said, stuck in place. Although the buzz of the kiss sat on her lips, making her breathing shallow and her mouth dry, she couldn’t shake the sense of finality the moment gave her.

“Someday,” Peggy said, looking back at Angie as she closed the door, “Someday, Angie.”

 


End file.
